Une Arrivée Inattendue
by carapuce27
Summary: Suite de "Un joyeux Noël". Après un Noël qui marqua un tournant dans leur vie de couple, House et Cuddy aspirent enfin à une histoire tranquille mais un évènement inattendu menace de tout chambouler.  Inspiré par la bande annonce du prochain épisode.
1. Chapter 1

_Comme promis voici une nouvelle histoire, inspiré du futur épisode de House._

_ Le premier chapitre parait un peu court, les prochains seront sans doute plus long, tout comme la fiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lisa Cuddy était assise à son bureau, accaparée par un dossier compliqué. 11h. Elle l'entendit arriver. Cuddy releva donc les yeux de ces pages inintéressantes et tombât sur le cadre photo qui trônait là. Elle l'avait volontairement placé devant elle : chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux, elle pouvait jeter un coup d'œil sur cet instant de bonheur. House et Rachel étaient assis au piano, la petite chantonnait. Lisa avait pris cette photo le jour de Noel, surement le jour le plus heureux de sa vie. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« Encore entrain de rêvasser… et après tu me demandes de travailler ! »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme : il ne changerait donc jamais.

« Non seulement tu vas aller travailler mais en plus des consultations t'attendent.

- Je te déteste.

- La bague que tu as enfilée autour de mon doigt prouve le contraire. Se surprit elle à claironner.

- Enlève donc ce sourire satisfait, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse ça arrive même aux meilleurs !

- Greg… tes consultations…

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon je laisserai Rachel jouer du piano !

- c'est bon, j'y vais.» répondit il dans un grognement

C'était un argument infaillible, il tenait à son piano comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Depuis qu'il s'était installé chez elle, il y passait une grande partie de son temps, cessant ainsi de faire un mystère de cette passion et tentant désespérément d'apprendre quelques mélodies à Rachel. Cependant la petite préférait laisser libre cours à sa propre imagination, pour le plus rand malheur de leurs oreilles. Arborant un sourire victorieux, Lisa le regarda s'éloigner.

Xxxxx

Quand Gregory House entra dans la salle de consultations, il trouva une dame blonde, relativement âgée qui l'attendait. Elle l'observa fixement. Il jeta un cou d'œil à son dossier et constata avec étonnement que ses résultats d'analyse étaient excellents, vraiment tous excellents.

« Vous êtes en parfaite santé

-Je voudrais que vous regardiez encore une fois, je suis tout le temps fatiguée et j'ai une douleur étrange à l'épaule quand il fait froid.

- J'ai mal à la jambe et je ne m'en plains pas… à part maintenant.

- Comment les médecins peuvent ils croire qu'ils sont meilleurs que les autres ?

- Sûrement parce qu'on sauve les gens de la mort. Mais c'est juste une supposition.

- Ma propre fille est médecin, son loisir préféré est de mettre mes inquiétudes de coté.

- Elle doit être intelligente.

- C'est elle qui vous a demandé de dire ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré votre fille ! répondit il, moqueur.

- C'est difficile à croire étant donner que vous vous envoyez en l'air avec elle. »

House ne sut pas ce qui 'effraya le plus. Était ce le sourire machiavélique de la femme qui lui faisait face ou les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer… Comment était ce possible ? Il n'avait même pas lu le nom de la femme qui l'observait à nouveau. S'il avait su, s'il s'était un peu préoccupé de ses consultations. Et si… si Cuddy ne l'avait pas envoyé faire ses consultations !

C'était trop. Il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_et voilà la suite, ça change un peu de la guimauve de noel mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!_

* * *

House était furieux. Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau de Cuddy. Bureau dans lequel il entra en trombe en faisant claquer la porte.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda t-elle, visiblement très surprise.

- T'avais pas plus tordue comme idée ?

- Quelle idée ? S'offusqua t-elle

- Si tu voulais qu'on se rencontre, t'avais qu'à le dire au lieu de me laisser dans cette situation ! »

C'est précisément l'instant que choisit le rendez vous de Cuddy pour entrer dans son bureau. Excédé, House tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers l'ascenseur aussi vite qu'il le put. La doyenne s'excusa au près de l'homme qui l'attendait et lui demanda quelques instants avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son amant; mais à peine avait elle franchi les portes de son bureau qu'elle comprit.

Sa mère était là, dans le hall de son propre hôpital, un dossier à la main. Un dossier de consultations. La colère de House s'expliqua subitement.

« Que fais tu là ?

- Je venais te faire une surprise

- Non tu es venue le piéger ! répliqua t-elle, sentant la colère la gagner

- Tout de suite les grands mots, je voulais simplement voir comment il était. »

Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers son bureau, l'homme s'impatientait. Ne pouvant pas perdre un nouveau donateur, elle décida de couper court à la discussion.

« Tu as les clés ? Vas chez moi on en reparle quand je rentre. J'ai du travail.

- Quel accueil chérie !

- Tu aurais prévenu ça ne serait jamais arrivé. »

Lisa quitta sa mère sans un regard et demanda à son assistant d'annuler les autres rendez vous de la matinée. House ne sera pas facile à calmer désormais…

Xxxxxx

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Comment avait elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait elle pu le piéger de la sorte ? Elle n'était pourtant pas idiote, elle savait qu'il se braquerait. Mais alors pourquoi ? Était-il si inaccessible ?

House se dirigeait vers son bureau quand son équipe vient interrompre sa réflexion

« On a un cas.

- Je m'en fous, débrouillez vous avec !

- Mais…

- Démerdez-vous ! »

Les médecins se regardèrent ahuris, l'incompréhension marquant leurs visages. House pris son manteau et quitta son bureau sans un mot.

Xxxxxx

Lisa avait fait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec son donateur, ne pensant qu'à retrouver House. A peine l'homme avait il quitter la pièce qu'elle se précipita vers les ascenseurs pour rejoindre le bureau de Wilson.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper elle entra et tomba sur l'oncologue, visiblement surpris de sa présence. Il n'était donc pas au courant… House n'était pas venu lui parler. Ça n'allait vraiment pas. Elle referma la porte comme si de rien n'était et pria pour qu'il soit dans son bureau.

Son équipe l'informa que House était parti visiblement furieux, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis plus d'une heure. Pour la première fois, Cuddy commença vraiment à s'inquiéter.

Xxxxxx

C'était le seul endroit auquel elle ne penserait pas... ou du moins c'était le seul endroit auquel elle ne voudrait pas penser. House y serait tranquille pour réfléchir à tout ça. Pour se remettre les idées au clair. Les rafraichir serait au moins aussi adapté : il faisait un froid infernal là haut. Peu importait, il y était tranquille, il était seul et il se sentait…. Vide.

xxxxxx

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure a fouillé tout l'hôpital, après lui avoir téléphoné des dizaines de fois, Cuddy décida de tenter un dernier coup. Il n'était pas allé là bas depuis des années. Il n'était pas allé là bas depuis qu'_Elle_ était partie pour de bon. C'était le dernier recoin de l'hôpital. Après avoir emprunté l'escalier de service, elle se décida quand même à pousser la porte grise. Aussitôt un froid glacial l'envahit.

Elle parcourut le toit du regard et posa ses yeux sur lui. Elle se sentit un instant trahie, il était revenu dans cet ancien refuge qu'elle croyait oublié. Malgré la déception, Cuddy se dirigea vars lui.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais là, lui dit-il d'une vois parfaitement neutre.

- C'était le dernier endroit, ta moto était toujours là… »

Un long silence s'en suivit. House fixait le paysage et Cuddy, gelée, attendait le moindre de signe. Fatiguée et surtout inquiète, elle se lança.

« Greg… je n'étais pas au courant. Je n'aurais jamais risqué ça » sa voix se brisa, trahissant la peur qui s'emparait d'elle.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre._

_J'espère que ce style un peu différent vous séduit tout autant, il est peut-être plus fidèle aux personnages._

_Bonne lecture et à ceux qui ont de la chance, bonnes vacances !_

* * *

« Greg parle moi, s'il te plait… »

House se décida à se tourner vers elle, après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant pour Cuddy. Il l'observa attentivement. Elle avait l'air paniquée, ses yeux étaient rougis par le froid et les larmes qu'elle sentait inévitablement monter. Sa peau était devenue très pâle, le froid glacial de l'extérieur l'ayant presque tétanisée. Il s'approcha sans un mot et la regarda encore. D'un geste lent, il l'enveloppa de son manteau.

« Je me fiche de ton manteau Greg, je me fiche du froid.

- Je suis désolé. »

Désolé ?

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Les excuses n'étaient pas son fort, Lisa se souvenait avoir dû batailler de longues journées pour y avoir le droit. Mais là c'était spontané. Il était parti en colère et finissait par s'excuser. Quelque chose clochait… une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Elle fut prise de panique.

« Ne me quittes pas !

- Je… je m'excuse et tu comprends que je pars ?

- Pourquoi t'excuserais tu sinon?

- Parce que je suis un con ? »

Face à l'incompréhension grandissante de Lisa, il se décida à prendre la parole dans un soupir.

« Tu as beau être une femme, tu n'es pas suffisamment stupide pour avoir fait une chose pareille… »

Lisa préféra ignorer la remarque machiste pour se concentrer sur la fin de la phrase. Cela voulait t-il dire qu'il la croyait ?

« J'étais en colère parce que je me suis senti piéger. Tu m'envoies en consultations et je tombe sur ta mère dès le premier patient ? Ça paraissait trop énorme pour que ce soit simplement du hasard. Ta mère jubilait ce qui n'a fait qu'accentuer mon énervement…. Expliqua t-il le plus calmement possible.

- Tu me crois maintenant ?

- J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu sais avant…

- Rien Greg ! Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis une semaine. On s'était dit qu'on attendrait le mois prochain pour de véritables présentations. Je lui ai expliqué qu'on avait enfin trouvé un équilibre tous les deux et qu'il nous fallait encore un peu de temps pour en trouver un à trois et…

- Et tu t'étonnes qu'elle ait débarqué ? Tu lui as dit exactement ce qu'elle voulait savoir ! Grogna t-il

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu lui as expliqué, en gros, qu'on était pas assez solide pour que son arrivée se passe sans encombre. Tu lui as donné la meilleure des idées pour nous faire rompre.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit venue pour ça !

- Tu es naïve Lisa... »

L'air triste qui apparut subitement sur le visage de sa compagne suffit à faire regretter à House ses dernières paroles. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entraina vers la porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne tiens pas à te voir devenir totalement bleue. »

Une fois dans l'escalier de service, il l'attira à lui et la serra pour la réchauffer. Elle cala sa tête dans son cou et huma son parfum. Ce bref contact la rassurait un peu, elle était toujours incertaine sur le sort que lui réservait son homme.

« Ça va mieux ?

- Si c'est la question, j'ai moins froid.

- Et si ça ne l'est pas ?

- J'ai peur. Que ça se passe mal. Que tu t'en ailles surtout.

- On en est pas là Lisa. Seulement ça a mal commencé et ça risque d'être long je te préviens.

- Tu essaieras vraiment ?

- J'ai pas le choix… tu as toujours la bague. »

A ces mots, Cuddy releva la tête et aperçut l'air malin de House. Un sourire traversa instantanément son visage. Elle tendit une main vers sa joue et caressa son éternelle barbe de 3 jours. Son regard océan s'était radouci et elle le trouva vraiment beau. Lisa ne résista pas à la tentation de poser ses lèvres sur celles du diagnosticien. Ils restèrent là un moment, savourant la réconciliation.

Les problèmes reviendraient bien assez vite, n'attendant sans doute pas le lendemain…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Après de longues minutes enlacés, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre à contre cœur. Cuddy avait annulé une grosse partie des rendez vous de la journée et elle devait absolument retourner travailler. Cependant il fallait régler quelques détails avant ça.

« Je t'ai laissé un cas ce matin…

- Je leur ai refilé ! répondit-il agacé d'avoir dû rompre ce moment

- Si tu ne veux pas rentrer ce soir il te suffit d'ouvrir ce dossier... souffla t-elle

- Tu ne veux pas que je rentre ? S'étonna t-il alors.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Seulement ma mère est à la maison, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas y mettre les pieds tout de suite… ton cas est une excuse parfaite…

- Tu crois qu'il faut que je reste ?

- Je ne sais pas Greg, je ne sais pas. Je m'en remets totalement à toi cette fois. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu restes, je ne t'en voudrais pas non plus si tu viens pour la simple raison que je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux pour nous. Tu juges mieux les gens que personne.

- Mais j'en sais rien moi, c'est Ta mère !

- Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plait. Lui dit-elle, suppliante.

- Bon, bon je verrais. Arrête de me regarder comme ça je déteste te voir malheureuse. »

Lisa esquissa un mince sourire et retourna se blottir un moment dans ses bras, sentant alors son étreinte se resserrer. Elle resta là, bercée par les battements de son cœur, apaisée par les caresses dans ses cheveux. Il glissa quelques baisers tendres dans son cou.

Elle finit par le quitter dans un bref sourire. Ne sachant pas si, ce soir, elle pourrait retrouver ses bras.

Xxxxxx

Cuddy venait de garer sa voiture devant la maison. La lumière du salon était allumée et elle apercevait Rachel courir vers la fenêtre. Elle descendit de sa voiture avec lenteur : ses pensées étaient occupées à l'hôpital, elle était rentrée sans l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il avait pris le cas et, malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire, Lisa se sentait un peu abandonnée. Elle espérait qu'ils feraient face… ensemble.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle glissa les clés dans la serrure, et afficha un sourire de convenance sur son visage avant d'ouvrir la porte. La petite fille ne devait pas subir l'humeur détestable de sa mère.

La soirée se passa sans encombre mais dans une ambiance triste. La petite faisait de son mieux pour rendre le sourire à sa maman mais rien n'y faisait. Lisa alla coucher Rachel vers huit heures et demi et revint calmement au salon où sa mère l'attendait. Les ennuis allaient commencer…

Xxxxxx

House était assis à son bureau et regardait l'heure toute les cinq minutes depuis que Cuddy avait quitté l'hôpital. Il l'avait observé depuis le balcon. Son air triste l'avait blessé, elle le cherchait, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, elle espérait qu'il vienne.

House avait cependant décidé de rester à l'hôpital. Il était resté dans son bureau sans jeter un coup d'œil à son cas. Il fixait désormais le cadre qui ornait son bureau. Lisa l'avait posé là quand il avait emménagé chez elle.

« Tu penseras à moi avant de faire une bêtise » lui avait elle dit en riant.

Il regardait son sourire et sa colère contre la mère de Lisa empirait. Elle l'avait rendue triste. Alors qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, cette blonde allait tout gâcher. Heureusement il avait un plan. Il devait patienter encore un peu, faire son apparition au bon moment et, surtout, espérer que la situation ne dégénère pas entre les Cuddy. Il attrapa sa balle rouge et la lança mécaniquement sur le mur, contraint à prendre son mal en patience.

Xxxxxx

La mère de Cuddy la regarda s'asseoir sur le canapé d'en face. Elle prit la parole aussitôt.

« Il n'est pas rentré.

- Il a un cas.

- Tu ne serais pas si triste si c'était le cas. »

Piquée au vif, Lisa s'emporta. House était un sujet beaucoup trop sensible pour qu'elle parvienne à garder son calme.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'a pris ce matin !

- Je voulais le voir de moi-même, je ne voulais pas l'image idéale que tu allais essayer de me donner de ce con.

- De quel droit tu…

- Te rappelles tu combien de fois tu m'as téléphoné pour te plaindre de lui ? Combien de fois tu as dit que ce n'était qu'un sale con ?

- Je l'aime.

- jusqu'à quand ? »

Lisa savait bien que toutes les apparences étaient contre eux. Elle savait aussi qu'elle s'était souvent plainte de House, préférant garder pour elle seule les petits moments de bonheur qu'il lui offrait. Seulement elle n'avait jamais envisagé que sa mère viendrait s'opposer à son choix et elle en était affreusement déçue.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, agacée, à sa mère quand elle entendit un bruit. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

« Tu vois, tu ne peux rien répondre. Ça ne durera pas. S'il… »

Sans attendre que sa mère finisse, Lisa se leva et se précipita vers la porte. Il était là. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son amant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Surpris, House ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« J'ai cru que tu ne rentrerais pas.

- Est ce que ta mère l'a cru aussi ? » Demanda t-il dans un sourire

Lisa releva doucement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son homme, essayant de le sonder. Il avait donc prévu son coup ?

« Je n'ai pas pris le cas. » Lui glissa t-il à l'oreille.

Sans laisser le temps à sa compagne de répondre, il se dirigea vers le salon. Arborant son plus beau sourire, il entra dans la pièce en lançant le plus aimable des « bonsoir ».

« Vous rentrez aussi tard tous les soirs ? lui dit-elle, indifférente.

- Non. Mais j'avais un cas compliqué.

- Qui s'est mystérieusement résolu ?

- Non plus. Heureusement j'ai des larbins pour faire les tests pendant la nuit.

- Et pour te permettre de rentrer quand même ». L'interrompit Lisa en souriant.

Elle vient s'asseoir à coté de House, calant la tête dans son épaule, bien décidée à prouver à sa mère que c'était l'homme de sa vie. House et sa belle-mère se toisaient. Sans un mot. Sans un geste. Les deux réfléchissaient à toute vitesse, ils avaient un ennemi à abattre. Curieusement, Cuddy, qui était habituellement si forte, restait sagement près de House.

Le diagnosticien hésitait. Devait-il jouer la carte des faux semblants afin de soulager un peu Cuddy ou, au contraire, devait-il déclencher les hostilités ? La mère de Cuddy semblait être en proie au même dilemme. Les pleurs de Rachel se firent soudainement entendre, brisant cet instant de tension. Instinctivement, Gregory se leva et parti vers la chambre de l'enfant. Lisa le regarda partir attendrie et se retourna vers sa mère.

« Il est tard, nous avons réveillé Rachel. Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir ».

Xxxxxxx

Rachel calma ses pleurs en voyant House débarquer dans sa chambre. Elle tendit les bras vers l'homme qui s'approchait.

« Maman crie.

- C'est parce que ta grand-mère dit n'importe quoi sweety.

- Greg, ne lui dis pas ça »

Lisa attrapa sa fille dans ses bras et la berçât doucement.

« Je suis désolée ma puce. Je ne crierais plus. Dors maintenant »

Cuddy déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa fille et se pencha pour la recoucher mais Rachel tendit les bras vers house

« Bonne nuit papa »

House et Cuddy se regardèrent tendrement, surpris par cet élan d'affection et partirent se coucher.

Xxxxxx

3h

House remit la couverture sur les épaules de Lisa, déposa une léger baiser dans son cou et se leva. Les événements de la veille le privaient de sommeil. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver autre chose que des légumes à grignoter.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il aperçut de la lumière. Il entra alors dans la cuisine et tomba sur la mère de Cuddy.

« La mauvaise conscience vous a réveillé ? demanda t-il, agacé de la voir au milieu de la nuit.

- Le masque tombe à ce que je vois

- Lisa dort, je n'ai aucune raison de continuer à jouer. Vous non plus d'ailleurs.

- Je ne vous aime pas. Vous êtes tout sauf un gendre idéal.

- Je ne vous ai rien fait encore. Répondit-il ironiquement.

- Vous avez passé votre temps à la blesser, à critiquer, à l'insulter. Vous n'avez eu aucun respect, même pour Rachel !

- J'ai changé. Grogna t-il.

- Oh oui et quel homme vous êtes ! Un vieux boiteux aigri sorti d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Je ne pouvais effectivement pas rêver mieux pour ma fille.

- Et que dites vous d'une belle-mère intolérante, butée et qui n'a jamais su soutenir sa propre fille ? »

Les éclats de voix s'amplifièrent, la discussion dégénérant.

Xxxxxx

Rachel pleurait. C'était déjà la deuxième fois ce soir. Lisa sortit difficilement de son sommeil, cherchant les mains de son compagnon. Il n'était plus là. Sortant de sa chambre en vitesse, elle entendit des éclats de voix dans une pièce voisine.

Privilégiant sa fille, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et essaya de la calmer. Les cris raisonnaient dans la maison ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

« vieux boiteux aigri »

Décidemment ça n'allait pas fort. Lisa recoucha Rachel et se précipita dans la cuisine

« Vous n'avez jamais été capable de vous occupez d'elle et vous venez m'emmerdez ! »

Les cris se turent et le visage de House se figea. Lisa venait d'entrer dans la cuisine…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir ! Alors pour répondre à marie j'aime bien le coup du papa en effet ^^ mais c'est surtout que cette fiction est la suite d'un joyeux noël Rachel et house continuent donc à s'apprivoiser et la petite est censée utiliser de plus en plus ce mot !_

_Voilà, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Lisa resta là, dépitée. Elle les observa longuement, sans un mot. House s'approcha d'elle, la main tendue vers sa joue.

« Je suis désolé sunshine »

Elle lui lança un de ses regards noirs qui avaient le don de lui glacer le sang House préféra s'en aller : il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre. Se fut alors au tour de la mère de Cuddy d'affronter ce regard tueur.

« Ça marche peut-être avec lui chérie mais n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai appris à faire ça

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? tu te rends compte de ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Pour ce soir oui, tu n'as pas l'air très encline au dialogue »

Sur ces mots, Arlène quitta la pièce sous l'air médusé de Cuddy. Lisa s'assit sur une chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains, se laissant gagner par le désespoir. Elle entendit soudain les clés de la porte d'entrée. Elle s'y précipita.

« Où vas-tu Greg ?

- Dans mon ancien appartement.

- Ne fais pas ça.

- C'était pas une bonne idée de venir. Ta mère est une conne mais elle n'a pas tord.

- Greg… »

Lisa s'approcha et lui prit la main. Elle referma la porte et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus. Il avait l'air triste, affreusement triste. Elle eut envie de pleurer.

« Elle a tord. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu partes. Elle s'en ira demain, je te le promets.

- Tu ne peux pas t'embrouiller une fois de plus avec ta mère. Tu en as suffisamment souffert.

- Tu crois sincèrement que j'irais mieux sans toi ? s'énerva t-elle

- Pas au début mais…

- Jamais Greg ! Jamais je n'irai mieux sans toi ! »

House l'observa avec curiosité. Elle ne lui disait jamais ce genre de choses, elle avait bien trop peur que ça le fasse fuir. Sa compagne devait être vraiment désespérée. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas être un problème de plus avec ta mère.

- Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je suis heureuse avec toi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle comprendra mais laisse-nous du temps. S'il te plait. »

Il soupira. Elle avait gagné. Il posa son sac par terre et la regarda longuement. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite. L'arrivée d'Arlène avait totalement perturbé Lisa et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette histoire prenait de telles proportions.

Ils allèrent se coucher tout en sachant qu'aucun des deux ne trouverait le sommeil.

XXXXXX

Après plus d'une heure dans un silence total, house se décida enfin à lui parler. Il attira cuddy à lui et lui glissa un baiser dans les cheveux.

« Explique-moi.

- T'expliquer quoi ?

- Pourquoi c'est aussi important.

- Qu'elle t'aime ?

- Sans aller jusque là, qu'elle accepte ça serait déjà bien.

Lisa hésita

- Je ne vais pas partir parce que tu me dis ce que tu as sur le cœur Lisa.

- Tu n'aimes pas les grandes effusions.

- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça non plus.

- Tu ne prendras pas peur ?

- Non. »

Ce « non » clair et vif apaisa Lisa, elle se sentit plus en confiance et commença à lui parler, à cœur ouvert…

« Tu étais le premier homme à entrer dans ma vie Greg. Ma première fois… c'était toi »

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

House était abasourdi.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu étais mon premier Greg.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

- Non… j'avais trop peur que ça t'arrête. Je me sentais bien avec toi, je voulais que rien n'interrompe ce moment.

- Et moi j'ai pas rappelé…

- C'était pas ta faute, enfin pas vraiment. Tu partais de toute façon…

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu ne devrais pas, j'ai eu une première fois merveilleuse. »

Il resta là, à la regarder avec des grands yeux ronds, il n'en revenait pas : comment avait elle pu lui cacher ça si longtemps ?

« Quand tu es parti, j'ai eu d'autres rendez vous mais ça ne durerait pas, je les trouvais fade à coté de toi. Les années ont passé et tu as de nouveau débarqué dans ma vie… tu m'as vu enchainer les plans foireux et tu as fait foirer le peu qui ne l'étaient pas » dit elle dans un sourire

« Lucas c'était ma dernière tentative pour me voiler la face, ça n'a fait que m'entrainer d'avantage dans tes bras. »

House ne bougeait pas, il était totalement absorbé par les propose de Cuddy. Elle se redressa alors, caressant son torse du bout des doigts.

« Pendant 20 ans j'ai essayé de te remplacer ou de t'oublier. Rien n'a marché, chaque fois j'étais ramenée à toi. Aujourd'hui je me sens à ma place, pour la première fois… »

N'obtenant aucune réaction, Cuddy poursuivit

« Je… j'ai fini par accepter que tu étais l'homme de ma vie. Le premier qui l'a traversée et, j'espère, le dernier qui la traversera. J'espère qu'un jour tu seras le père de ma fille. D'ailleurs, j'espère que je finirais mes jours avec toi et que je serais aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. »

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, House l'amena vers lui et la serra autant qu'il le pouvait. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de formuler une réponse correcte mais Cuddy le coupa.

« Ne dis rien Greg. Tu n'aimes pas les mots. Tu as une autre façon de communiquer et, avec elle, tu me prouves tous les jours que j'ai raison d'être avec toi. »

House ne put retenir un sourire face à tant de compréhension. Il murmura un « je t'aime » à son oreille. Lisa ferma les yeux, apaisée.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Navrée pour le retard j'ai du m'absenter quelque jours. Voici la suite !_

_

* * *

_

House fut réveillé par de légères secousses. Cuddy le remuait et lui glissait des baisers dans le cou avec tendresse.

« Greg… Greg réveille toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais dire à ma mère de partir.

- Nan laisse tomber. Je peux redormir ?

- Soit pas trop en retard »

Lisa déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'enfuit vers la salle de bain. Quand elle fut enfin prête à partir à l'hôpital, House s'était rendormi. Elle quitta alors la maison sans un mot pour sa mère.

xxxxxxx

House finit par se lever, s'habilla et tomba sur Arlène dès qu'il traversa le salon. Toujours énervé par les événements de la veille, il ne lui accorda pas un regard.

« Lucas savait dire bonjour.

- Je ne suis pas Lucas. Si vous aimiez tant le nain vous n'aviez qu'à l'épouser.

- Ma fille aurait dû le faire.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il était aimable, qu'il s'occupait de Rachel et qu'il n'était complètement associable.

- Vous m'emmerdez. »

House attrapa son casque et partit en claquant la porte. Il enfourcha sa moto et partit à toute vitesse. Rouler lui faisait du bien mais il fulminait contre sa belle-mère. Comment avait-elle pu le comparer à Lucas ? À cette espèce de nain sans cervelle ? Nan, il ne se croyait pas extraordinaire mais il savait qu'il était bien mieux pour Lisa.

La moto fendait l'air, zigzaguait entre les autres véhicules. Une grosse voiture rouge le doubla à vive allure. House détourna la tête pour regarder qui était le chauffard qui avait menacé de le renverser. Il ne vit pas le carrefour, il ne vit pas l'autre voiture sur la gauche. Le choc était inévitable.

House passa par dessus sa moto, il vola un moment et s'écrasa au sol. Le casque noir fut totalement déformé. Le conducteur s'arrêta au chevet de l'homme en cuir qui gisait sur le sol. Il appelait une ambulance quand house murmura quelque chose

« Princeton Plainsboro »

Xxxxxxx

Cuddy attendait House dans le hall quand elle entendit l'ambulance arriver en trombe au Princeton Plainsboro. Sans savoir pourquoi elle s'inquiéta aussitôt. Elle s'avança vers le brancard et jeta un coup d'œil. Son sang se glaça instantanément: House.

Il était allongé là, visiblement inconscient et couvert de sang. Il avait une fracture ouverte du bras gauche et son arcade sourcilière semblait également cassée. Lisa se précipita à son chevet et le suivit jusqu'au bloc. L'opération dura plus d'une heure…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_deux chapitres ce soir ... un peu pour me faire pardonner de mon abscence._

_j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes._

_à bientôt._

* * *

Lisa Cuddy s'était installée au chevet de House. Son bras avait été réparé et son sourcil était maintenant fendu d'une série de points de suture. Elle tenait sa main et le regardait tendrement. Après de longues heures, les yeux de son homme se mirent enfin à bouger. Lisa s'approcha doucement et lui caressa la joue.

« Je suis là Greg ».

House ouvrit les yeux visiblement sonné. Il regarda Lisa avec des yeux perdus, les caresses sur son visage l'aidèrent à émerger. Il observa alors la scène, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Les images de l'accident lui revinrent en mémoire. Posant ses yeux sur sa compagne, il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de la rassurer. Cependant il ne trouva pas grand-chose à dire.

« Salut !

- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

- J'ai connu pire.

- Tu as eu une fracture ouverte au bras et l'arcade cassée. Ils t'ont opéré pour remettre l'os en place. Tu vas devoir rester là quelques jours…

- Super !

- J'ai eu peur Greg. Tu étais couvert de sang.

- J'ai pas vu la voiture. Je suis désolé. »

House attira Lisa vers lui et elle se cala contre son épaule se faisant une place sur son lit. Elle l'observa tout en caressant son visage. La chambre d'hôpital parut moins froide et Cuddy se sentit mieux.

« Je t'aime.

- Et ça sera encore pire quand j'aurais plein de nouvelles cicatrices.

- Comment ça ? répondit-elle intriguée

- C'est simple. Plus j'ai de cicatrices, plus je fais guerrier viril, plus tu vas me désirer.

- Tu crois vraiment ? dit-elle mutine.

- Tu ne vas plus supporter une nuit sans moi ma chère !

- Je vais devoir rester près de toi.

- Tu dois rentrer Lisa. Ta fille a besoin de toi.»

Lisa se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras savourant le bonheur de l'avoir près de soi et, surtout, de l'avoir en vie. Ils restèrent un long moment à se cajoler. La jeune femme glissa ses lèvres dans le cou du diagnosticien et laissa balader ses mains sur son torse. House s'endormit rapidement.

Quand il se réveilla une heure plus tard, Cuddy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle était restée là à le regarder dormir tout en continuant de lui tenir la main.

« J'ai téléphoné à ma mère.

- J'ai envie de tout sauf d'entendre parler de ta mère.

- Je lui ai demandé d'amener Rachel.

- Elle va avoir peur.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser et tu voulais que je m'occupe de Rachel, c'était un bon compromis ! dit-elle dans un sourire.

- J'évite d'être avec Rachel et ta mère en même temps depuis des jours et tu viens tout contrarier !

- Tu évites Rachel ? Pourquoi ? S'offusqua t-elle.

- Je n'évite pas Rachel, j'évite l'incident diplomatique. »

Face à l'incompréhension apparente de Cuddy, House décida de s'expliquer.

« Elle m'appelle de plus en plus… enfin elle dit de moins en moins Greg. Et ta mère ne peut pas me voir. Tu crois vraiment que ça va le faire ?

- Oui. Je crois même que c'est la solution Greg.

- Tu as un plan ? Un plan comme les miens, vils et manipulateurs ? Je suis fier de toi. S'exclama t-il amusé.

- Si on veut. Rachel t'aime. On commence à former une famille, peu conventionnelle certes mais une sorte de famille quand même. Il serait peut-être tant de l'accepter…. Ma mère peut me remettre en cause autant qu'elle veut mais elle ne peut pas faire la même chose avec Rachel.

- Pourquoi ? Elle m'aime plus que toi ?

- Non. Mais elle voit à travers toi. Elle sait qui tu es sans se soucier de celui que tu veux montrer. Ma mère ne pourra rien redire.

- Tu es machiavélique sunshine.

- Je suis amoureuse d'un tordu, ça a des conséquences. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_alors, qu'en pensez vous?_

* * *

Arlène avait gardé Rachel toute la journée Lisa rentrait habituellement vers 19h pour diner avec sa fille. La mère de Cuddy en avait donc profité pour fouiner un peu dans la maison. Elle n'avait trouvé qu'une photo où ils étaient tous les trois ce qui renforça son opinion sur l'avenir du couple que formait sa fille et le médecin si antipathique. Vers 18h, son portable sonna : Lisa. Sa fille acceptait donc de lui reparler, c'était bon signe… peut-être avait elle enfin ouvert les yeux ? elle décrocha donc, pleine d'espoir.

« J'aimerais que tu amènes Rachel à l'hôpital, Greg a eu un accident.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui il va bien merci de t'inquiéter maman ! »

Lisa avait raccroché dans un soupir, visiblement agacée par le manque de sollicitude de sa mère. Arlène se dirigea don vers l'entrée pour récupérer ses affaires quand une petite mélodie attira son attention. Juste quelques notes, répétées avec une extrême attention. Elle entra donc dans le salon et trouva Rachel face au piano, assise au sommet d'une montagne de coussins.

« Où as-tu appris ça chérie ? lui demanda t-elle impressionnée.

-Papa m'a appris ! » Répondit alors la petite, radieuse

Rachel recommença alors a appuyé sur les touches avec beaucoup de concentration. Arlène resta là, éberluée. Comment était-il possible que sa propre petite fille ait accepté cet homme ? Il ne s'en était quasiment pas occupé depuis qu'elle était là.

Elle prit Rachel dans les bras et lui enfila un manteau. Elles partirent toutes les deux vers l'hôpital.

XXXXXX

House et Cuddy étaient restés de longues minutes allongés côte à côte dans le lit étroit de la chambre d'hôpital. Elle laissait glisser sa main le long de la joue râpeuse de don amant et le regardait tendrement.

Rachel arriva en courant dans la chambre quand elle aperçut sa maman. Lisa la prit dans les bras et s'assit près de House. Les yeux de la petite se fixèrent sur le bandage de ce grand gaillard aux yeux bleus. Rachel essaya de s'approcher encore et le fixa.

« C'est quoi ?

- Un énorme pansement.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Je suis tombée de ma moto sweety.

- Parce que tu étais énervé ? » dit-elle innocente.

House croisa le regard de sa belle-mère. Il la fixa un moment puis reporta son attention sur la petite. Il lui passa alors une main dans les cheveux.

« Parce que j'ai pas fait attention. J'ai pas vu une voiture.

- Et t'as quoi à ta tête ?

- Un petit bobo rien de plus »

Rachel s'approcha et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Elle s'éloigna en riant et retourna dans les bras de sa mère.

« Maman elle dit que ça répare. »

Arlène assista à la scène avec une étrange impression. Les choses semblaient simples entre eux et elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Privé de sa canne et de toute sa hauteur, House semblait plus vulnérable. Rachel avait l'air d'adorer cet homme, Lisa observa la scène avec tout l'amour du monde dans son regard. Elle avait peut-être eu tord.

Se sentant de trop et ayant besoin d'un moment de réflexion, la mère de Cuddy quitta la pièce, dans l'indifférence générale….

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_la suite est postée un peu tard ce soir je suis désolée. le recopiage sur ordinateur est parfois un peu long ;)_

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

Arlène alla s'assoir dans le couloir, encore médusé par ce tableau de famille ordinaire qui s'était offert à ses yeux. House était un con ça ne faisait pas le moindre de doute cependant, et par un curieux hasard, le trio semblait fonctionner. Si on le comparait à Lucas, House était indéniablement un mauvais parti. Le premier était doux, prévenant et poli alors que le second n'était qu'une forte tête cynique. Seulement, et il fallait bien l'admettre, il regardait Lisa avec une intensité sans pareil.

Arlène regagna alors la chambre et demanda à voir sa fille, seule, sous l'œil noir du diagnosticien. Les deux femmes allèrent s'installer dans le bureau de Cuddy. Une fois face à face, la mère prit la parole.

« Explique-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que j'ai raté, ce que je ne vois pas.

- Je l'aime.

- Oui j'ai cru comprendre. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi »

Lisa ferma les yeux un moment afin de regrouper les idées. Sa mère avait des doutes et il fallait absolument tirer parti de cette situation.

« Cesse de réfléchir. Ce n'est pas ta réponse froide et calculée qui m'intéresse.

- Il est incroyable et unique. Il est mon premier amour, ma première fois et la première peine.

- Tu n'es plus une ado Lisa…

- Mais j'étais tout juste sortie de l'adolescence quand je l'ai rencontré ! Il était déjà un mythe, un personnage à la fois craint et admiré. Il m'a plu tout de suite parce qu'il était différent. Il était comme aujourd'hui : en apparence cynique, prétentieux et insupportable mais on pouvait sentir les blessures à travers ses yeux. Il m'a fait enrager, rire, pleurer. Il m'a charmé, aimé, quitté. A l'époque déjà notre relation était sans équivalent.

- Je n'y crois pas, tu t'es tellement plainte de lui !

- Pourtant rien n'a changé. Il me poussait à me mettre hors de moi et il le fait toujours. C'est notre jeu, notre moyen d'expression. Les rares journées où il ne débarquait pas dans mon bureau à la recherche d'un conflit je m'ennuyais affreusement. On a beau crié toujours plus fort, tout le monde savait.

Il me connait par cœur, il ne va jamais trop loin. Sans la moindre excuse il sait se faire pardonner. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent longuement à la recherche d'une réaction de l'autre. Sans même sans rendre compte, Lisa avait récité son plaidoyer tout en jouant avec sa bague, comme si ce petit objet donnait plus de sens à ses paroles. Elle reprit soudainement la parole.

« je sais qu'il présente moins bien que beaucoup d'autre, que tout ça parait étrange vu de l'extérieur mais il est le seul que je peux aimer. Le seul à m'apaiser, à me comprendre mais surtout le seul à me faire vibrer. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante que dans ses bras.

-Il était drogué.

- En partie à cause de moi... et c'est pour moi qu'il a arrêté, juste pour être avec moi. Je l'ai blessé autant qu'il m'a blessé soupira t-elle.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit pour Rachel ?

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Elle a joué du piano.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait nécessaire. J'espérais que ça se passe mieux. Il mérite une chance, une vraie chance. Je ne te demande même pas de l'aimer, juste de l'accepter. Pas seulement pour me faire plaisir mais aussi pour Rachel… Elle a besoin d'un père et elle l'aime.

- J'irai le voir.

- Non, reprenez donc depuis le début. Il comprendra.

- Ton homme ne m'a pas l'air d'être du genre à faire table rase.

- Il ne le fera pas. Seulement, il jouera le jeu et avec le temps ça ira mieux.

- Je vais repartir d'ici peu. Une rencontre qu'il aura choisi nous permettra peut-être de revoir nos positions respectives.

- J'aimerai que tu restes encore un peu. J'ai un service à te demander…. »

XXXXXX

Quand les Cuddy arrivèrent à la chambre, elles trouvèrent Rachel endormie dans les bras de House qui somnolait lui aussi. Le bruit des talons le poussa à ouvrir les yeux.

« Maman va ramener Rachel, il est tard »

Lisa prit sa fille dabs les bras, la rhabilla et la confia à sa mère. Arlène jeta un coup d'œil à House et partit en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement. Aussitôt la porte fermée, le diagnosticien attira sa compagne jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa.

« tu l'as menacé ?

- Non répondit-elle tranquillement

- Tu l'as viré ?

- Non plus.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'elle voulait.

- Comprendre pourquoi je t'aime. Lui dit-elle dans un sourire

- Quelle question à la con !

- Rachel a joué du piano. Elle a répété les notes que tu lui as apprises. Elle est au courant pour le « papa »

- Et pas de scandale ?

- Non, ça l'a interpelé. Ça l'a fait réfléchir même. Elle voudrait qu'on se revoit plus tard, histoire d'essayer de faire table rase.

- J'aurai dû manquer de me tuer plutôt !

- Ne dis pas ça idiot »

Lisa se serra dans les bras de House, subitement inquiète à la simple évocation de l'accident. Bien qu'il s'en soit sorti vivant, la blessure au bras était quand même importante. Elle l'observa longuement, ponctuant ses paroles de caresses.

« J'ai eu tellement peur.

- Tu radotes.

- Je sais. Mais ça ne change rien aux faits

- Peu importe maintenant. On est tranquille.

- Si ça pouvait être vrai… »

House resserra sa prise autour de Cuddy et la berçât doucement elle s'endormit là, apaisée.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2011 et j'espère qu'elle sera riche en huddy!_

_J'en profite aussi pour vous remercier de vos reviews et de votre soutien_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les journées étaient passées vite et House pouvait enfin sortir. Il avait attendu Cuddy toute la journée, calmement, et il était parfaitement conscient que les esclandres l'obligeraient à rester davantage.

Cuddy était ravie : elle allait enfin pouvoir ramener son homme chez elle… chez eux d'ailleurs. Elle arriva à la chambre d'hôpital et le vit sagement assis sur son lit. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire.

« T'en as mis du temps !

- Des dossiers à finir je suis désolée. Dit elle en lui offrant un baiser.

- Mouais.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi! On y va ? »

Elle afficha alors un sourire radieux et l'entraina à sa suite.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, Lisa laissa tomber les affaires de House sur le sol et se planta dans ses bras, laissant courir ses mains dans son dos. Il profita un moment de cette tendresse mais quelque chose le perturbait. Il écoutait attentivement le moindre bruit de la maison mais n'entendait que la respiration de sa compagne.

« Ce silence c'est pas normal ? Où est la petite ?

- Ma mère est partie ce matin avec Rachel. Elle nous la ramène demain matin.

- Ya quelque chose que j'ai raté ?

- J'ai pris une journée de congé. Je me suis dit que ça nous ferait du bien de nous retrouver un peu.

- Attends que je comprenne bien… on ne va pas bosser demain ?

- Nan. On reste tous les deux et on fera ce que tu veux. lui dit-elle mutine.

- Hum. On regardera the L world?

- Je ne pensais pas à ça mais si tu veux oui. Répondit-elle amusée. Mais avant je vais prendre une douche ! »

Elle déposa alors un baiser sur les lèvres du diagnosticien et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain. House alla s'affaler dans le canapé un moment. Après un bref instant de réflexion, il décida d'aller observer sa compagne. Il entendait l'eau couler ce qui attisa sa curiosité. Quand il entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il aperçut les vêtements de Lisa étendus sur le sol, visiblement abandonnés là sans ménagement. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers les portes en verre de la douche, la buée commençait à apparaitre doucement sur les parois. Il pouvait apercevoir les gouttes ruisseler sur sa peau. Plus il l'observait plus il la trouvait belle il eut envie de la rejoindre, elle lui avait beaucoup trop manqué. Il poussa complètement la porte et voulut enlever ses vêtements à son tour.

Seulement il avait oublié son plâtre, il avait oublié sa canne, il avait oublié sa jambe encore plus amochée par l'accident et tout ceci lui revenait en pleine face. Il était diminué et ne pouvait pas la rejoindre seul. Il ne pouvait pas la prendre dans ses bras, il ne pouvait pas lui faire plaisir.

House se sentit affreusement blessé et humilié. Il s'enfuit dans la salle de bain, s'effondra sur le canapé et resta planté là, sans bouger.

Lisa finit par sortir de la salle de bain, elle avait revêtu une robe légère espérant faire plaisir à son médecin favori. Elle l'aperçut sur le canapé et se précipita à sa rencontre. S'arrêtant derrière lui, elle glissa ses mains sur ses épaules puis dans son dos, le massant doucement. Face au manque total de réaction, elle finit par s'arrêter et vint s'asseoir auprès de son homme.

« Que ce passe t-il ?

- Ta mère était plutôt gentille dans ses propos finalement.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Boiteux c'était cool. Infirme aurait été plus vrai.

- Infirme ? Comment tu peux dire ça Greg !

- Je ne suis pas foutu de venir te rejoindre sous la douche tellement je suis amoché Lisa ! Donne-moi une autre définition d'infirme ! S'énerva t-il.

- Greg… ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Tu t'es blessé en moto ça arrive, ça ira bientôt mieux. Si tout va bien je reprendrais d'autres jours de congé, peut-être trois si je peux me faire remplacer. On partira tous les deux comme ça.

- Ta mère avait raison et tu veux pas l'entendre. Je te sers à rien.

- Greg, on en a déjà parlé. Plus d'une fois. Je suis bien avec toi, avec toi comme tu es. Regarde-moi. »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant et caressa sa joue rugueuse. Bien qu'il fût en colère, House était troublé par toute la tendresse qui émanait du regard de Lisa. Elle s'approcha encore et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa tendrement d'abord puis glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque, s'accrochant de plus en plus aux lèvres de son amant. House se laissa emporter malgré lui dans cet élan d'affection.

« Je suis désolé. Ça me perturbe. Je me dis qu'elle n'avait pas tord dans le fond, que tu pourrais avoir mieux.

- J'ai tout ce que je veux avec toi. Je suis heureuse. Fais-moi confiance.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, laisse moi du temps.

- Est ce que tu veux qu'on regarde The L World ? dit-elle taquine

- Non, j'ai envie qu'on fasse quelque chose tous les deux. Pour une fois. Un truc qui te plait à toi. Pendant les trois jours de congés que _tu_ prendras, _je_ choisirais !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas en état de choisir cette fois-ci pardi. Répondit-il, soudainement joueur. Alors qu'est ce que tu choisis pour ce soir ou demain ? »

Elle s'approcha doucement de son oreille et lui glissa d'une voix douce.

« Fais-moi l'amour »

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_Je m'essaie à un nouveau genre... verdict? :s_

* * *

House observa un instant la femme qui lui faisait face la tendresse de son regard avait laissé place au désir et il avait un peu de mal à la comprendre. Comment pouvait-elle être attirée par un boiteux au bras bandé et au visage encore couvert de marques ? Elle qui était si belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur ses épaules en une grâce infinie et ses yeux à la teinte si particulière qui brillaient de mille feux. Il ne pouvait pas la décevoir, elle était bien trop précieuse.

Il glissa alors une main sur sa joue, caressant et contemplant ce doux visage. D'un geste presque imperceptible, il attira sa compagne jusqu'à lui et commença à effleurer les contours de ses joues avec ses lèvres. House poursuivit jusqu'au menton et termina par le cou, arrachant ainsi des soupirs de bien être avec celle qu'il aimait.

Las de ne pouvoir serrer Lisa dans ses bras, le médecin défit l'attelle qui lui maintenait le bras tout en scellant ses lèvres à celles de sa compagne, faisant ainsi taire tout vent de protestation. Lisa enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant et se colla à lui le plus délicatement possible tout en faisant glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux poivre et sel. Leurs caresses durèrent de longues minutes et le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Il n'y avait plus que lui.

N'y tenant plus, le médecin défit calmement la fermeture éclair de la robe blanche et, d'un simple mouvement, la fit dévaler les épaules de Cuddy. Comme à chaque fois, il resta un instant pantois face à la plastique parfaite de cette femme, de sa femme. A cette pensée il ne put s'empêcher de chercher son regard et de l'embrasser tendrement. Lisa se redressa laissant ainsi sa robe s'échouer sur le sol, le regard que House portait alors sur elle la combla de bonheur. Elle reprit alors sa place contre lui, fit sauter les boutons de sa chemise bleue un par un et retira le tissu avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable. Cuddy lui prit alors la main et l'entraina vers leur chambre.

Arrivés au pied de leur lit, House vit sa compagne se retourner vers lui avec un regard plein de tendresse, elle le déshabilla entièrement, ponctuant chaque geste d'une multitude de baisers et l'aida enfin à s'installer. L'expression de Cuddy se modifia une nouvelle fois, le désir remontant brusquement à la surface. Profitant qu'il soit étendu sur le lit, elle le détailla un moment et esquissa un sourire amusé. Lisa s'allongea ensuite de tout son long sur House, collant chaque parcelle de sa peau contre la sienne et dévora son cou de baisers fougueux. Elle scella ses lèvres à celles de son amant en un baiser passionné et lui murmura d'une voix suave :

« Tu n'as vraiment rien d'un infirme ».

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et leurs caresses reprirent de plus belle. Cuddy couvrit le torse de House de baisers, accompagnant chaque contact d'une caresse délicate, ponctuant ses mouvements de légers coups de langue. Elle continua à descendre, embrassa son nombril et profita des frissons qu'elle procurait à son amant. Se sentant tirée par un bras puissant, elle redressa cependant la tête et s'approcha de lui. House l'embrassa, la serra contre lui et l'allongea à ses côtés. Dans un effort douloureux il se redressa et prit enfin possession de ce corps qui lui plaisait tant.

Doucement, il retira les derniers remparts de dentelle et plongea dans sa poitrine délicate, l'embrassant, la caressant avec une passion dévorante. La douleur disparaissait, emportée par un flot de désir inassouvi. Les lèvres du diagnosticien parcoururent lentement les courbes de la jeune femme, mordillant, suçotant chaque parcelle de peau la sentant se cambrer sous son poids, il s'approcha doucement de son bas ventre et y déposa un baiser délicat. Un soupir de contentement se fit entendre et House ne put retenir un sourire. Il recommença alors une fois puis deux, agrémentant chaque baiser d'une caresse, léchant avec application l'intimité qui lui était offerte. Sentant l'impatience de sa compagne, il glissa sa main sur sa peau, provoquant de légers tremblements chez la jeune femme. D'impatience, Cuddy se redressa, renversant son amant sur le côté et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Sa langue partit à la recherche de sa consœur dans une danse endiablée, rythmée par leurs cœurs battant à la chamade.

Elle plaqua alors son bassin contre celui du diagnosticien, profitant du contact de sa peau chaude. House campa sa main valide dans le dos de Lisa, l'encourageant à rester au plus près de lui. Il avait envie d'elle et lui faisait ressentir son impatience les baisers continuèrent de pleuvoir sur la peau aux notes ambrées de la jeune femme et la pression de son bas ventre sur le corps qu'il serrait ne laissait plus aucun doute sur l'issue de cette épopée. Elle vint alors s'asseoir sur les hanches de son amant dans un gémissement de satisfaction et ondula doucement le long de son bassin. House observait ses formes généreuses se mouvoir au dessus de lui et soupira de contentement. Lisa se déhanchait de plus en plus vite, caressant et embrassant la peau de son amant. Elle l'aida à se redresser et se suspendit à son cou, plaquant sa poitrine à son torse. Les gémissements de Cuddy amplifièrent et encouragèrent House à poursuivre ses coups de rein puissants. Après quelques minutes d'une passion frénétique, Lisa se sentit lâcher prise. Elle planta ses ongles dans le dos de House et laissa échapper un long gémissement libérateur. Il suivit quelques instants après, s'abandonnant dans les bras de sa compagne. Ils restèrent là sans bouger, savourant l'instant chaque fois plus magique. Cuddy couvrait le cou de son amant de baisers et de douces caresses, le berçant légèrement.

Ils s'échouèrent rapidement sur le lit, épuisé par tant de fougue. House était resté étendu sur le dos sans bouger, les yeux clos. Une grimace de douleur traversait son visage et il ne voulait surtout pas croiser le regard inquiet et désolé de Cuddy : sa virilité ne s'en remettrait pas. Sentant le malaise, la jeune femme fit glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse et massa doucement les contours de la cicatrice. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle s'arrêta et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Merci Greg »

Elle s'allongea à ses cotés et ferma les yeux, apaisée.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

House resta immobile, crispé de douleur. Sa jambe le lançait autant que son bras et il avait beaucoup de mal à faire abstraction de tout ça. Elle le cajola un moment et, malgré l'inquiétude et le silence pesant de son amant, Lisa finit par s'endormir.

Xxxxxx

Le médecin ouvrit les yeux, chatouillé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient par la fenêtre. 11h. Deux cachets d'ibuprofène étaient posés sur la table de chevet ainsi qu'un verre et une bouteille d'eau. House sourit, appréciant la délicatesse du geste. Après de longues minutes d'efforts, il arriva finalement à se lever et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, enveloppée dans sa robe de chambre en satin et finissait visiblement de remplir un dossier. Même en congé elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. L'image le fit rire néanmoins.

Attirée par le bruit de la canne, Lisa abandonna son dossier et alla à la rencontre de son compagnon.

« Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai connu pire. Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir.

- On est en congé je te rappelle ! dit elle dans un sourire.

- Mmm tu as raison. Je devrais être à l'hôpital depuis trois bons quarts d'heure… »

Ignorant la remarque, Cuddy déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du médecin et l'enlaça.

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que nous allions faire de nos trois jours !

-Vraiment ? Et à quoi à mener cette réflexion ? demanda t-elle à la fois inquiète et curieuse.

- Je ne détaillerais en aucun cas mon merveilleux, mon fabuleux projet. De longues heures de consultations seront néanmoins nécessaires pour le mettre à exécution. J'ai juste besoin de ton aide pour une petite chose ! On va aller faire des achats !

- Quel genre ?

- Genre cuir »

House offrit un large sourire à sa compagne et s'éclipsa vers la cuisine, laissant Cuddy moins amusée que méfiante. Quand elle le rejoignit, elle le trouva le nez dans les placards à la recherche de quelque chose de tout prêt à grignoter.

« Tu ne préférerais pas un vrai petit-déjeuner ?

- C'est une tentative pour obtenir des renseignements ?

- Non. répondit-elle en souriant.

- Ah ! Dans ce cas si, je préfère ! »

Elle lui prépara alors un café, un jus de fruit et d'énormes tartines avec tout l'amour du monde dans son regard. House l'observait avec un mince sourire aux lèvres. Cette femme le surprendrait toujours.

« On dirait presque que ça te plait.

- Probablement parce que c'est le cas.

- Tu diriges un hôpital, tu aimes le pouvoir et te fais écouter de tous… à part de moi évidemment. Et pourtant tu…

- La directrice n'en est pas moins une femme amoureuse Greg. Le coupa t-elle.

- La doyenne est bien plus rebelle.

- Elle n'a pas failli te perdre. »

Un voile de tristesse traversa le regard de Lisa ce qui n'échappa pas à House. Un instant, il regretta ses paroles.

« C'est des vêtements.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ce que je voudrais qu'on aille acheter.

- ça ne me rassure absolument pas tu sais ?

- Fais moi donc confiance ! »

Sur ces mots, House croqua à pleine dents dans une des tartines, visiblement ravi de l'inquiétude qu'il provoquait chez Cuddy.

« Je me réserve le droit de m'opposer à tes achats je te préviens !

Je vais m'habiller, on va manger dehors ?

-Si c'est toi qui paie oui »

Cuddy se retourna en soupirant, il allait visiblement beaucoup mieux. Alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte, House la rappela.

« Lisa !

- mmm ?

- J'aime aussi quand la doyenne n'est pas là. »

Xxxxxxx

Cuddy suivait les indications de House depuis vingt minutes déjà, persuadée qu'il leur faisait faire des détours pour qu'elle ne se reconnaisse pas. Elle avait cédé, elle avait dit oui pour les achats.

« Ah tiens on y est bientôt. T'as qu'à te garer là.

-Tu pourras marcher ?

- Mais oui ! Allez on s'arrête. » Répondit –il agacé

Ils descendirent de voiture et House partit devant sans attendre sa compagne. Comprenant qu'elle l'avait blessé, elle le rattrapa et se cacha dans ses bras, collée à son torse. Il soupira.

« Je suis désolée, je voulais pas dire ça.

-Je sais. Laisse tomber, les essayages nous attendent ! »

Résignée, Lisa lui prit la main et le suivit tout en regardant avec inquiétude chaque vitrine qu'elle croisait, s'attendant au pire. Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue et après une dizaine de mètres elle comprit.

Elle s'arrêta alors, regarda fixement House. Un sourire éclaircit son visage

« J'ai pas marché, j'ai couru !

- Tu as une sacré image de moi ma chère.

- Alors c'est ça notre futur weekend ?

- ça te plait ? demanda t-il inquiet. Tu n'auras pas peur ?

- Je me collerai à toi, ça ira mieux. »

Elle reprit sa main et ils avancèrent en direction de l'immense magasin qui leur faisait face. Cuddy rayonnait : ils allaient passer trois jours merveilleux. Sa mère était partie en meilleurs termes avec House, son homme et sa fille s'étaient résolument adoptés et ils étaient _vraiment_ heureux tous les trois. Lisa se sentait pousser des ailes et sourit de plus belle ce qui amusa clairement le médecin.

Qu'importe les doutes qu'ils avaient parfois, qu'importe les problèmes qui les avaient tant blessés ces derniers temps : une virée en moto les attendait désormais.

THE END

_En attendant la prochaine ;)_

* * *

_Un IMMENSE merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'encouragent et me conseillent. vraiment, merci !_

_Pour répondre je ne sais pas encore si je continuerais cette histoire ou si je commencerais tout à fait autre chose..._

_tout dépend, la virée en moto vous intéresse? ^^_


End file.
